Divine Murakumo
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 350% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Selfless Sacrifice |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance / Max 3 times |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Selfless Sacrifice |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Selfless Sacrifice |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Selfless Sacrifice |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Selfless Sacrifice |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 450% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999/ |def 0 = 25999 / 44999/ |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999/ |cost 1 = 198 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / / 90997 |def g = 44999 / / 83497 |soldiers g = 52999 / / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 / / |def x = 89999 / 129498 / / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 / / |description = The stoic samurai Murakumo has godlike ability now. She can even resist cute stuff. |friendship = After forging both heart and mind, none can defeat me. |meet = I am undefeatable, for I am no longer a slave to cuteness. |battle start = I have no weaknesses now. |battle end = I need something cute now. |friendship max = I am ashamed to think I was obsessed with cuteness. |friendship event = I am a warrior transcendent after knowing true cuteness! And it was you, Milord, who enlightened me thus! |rebirth = I thought I had become the ultimate samurai, but alas... I have far to go. The way of the warrior is without end. I shall cast aside all I can. What is left shall be...love. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation''